These Aluminium Walls
by Gaydiddyklainer
Summary: Blaine was stuck in a car with his impatient parents. They were stuck in traffic and his IPod had just decided to betray him and shut down. Blaine thought that he'd be bored for the rest of the journey, until he looked out of his window. and saw the most beautiful boy in the car next to him. All he wanted to do was start a conversation with this boy, but how?
1. Chapter 1

_No battery power remains. Please Connect IPod to power_

Shit. There was no way that Blaine could survive the rest of the car journey in silence _with the occasional snide remark from his father of course_. The traffic on the highway was at a complete standstill, it had been for a couple of minutes now. Blaine could feel the tension thickening in the car, his father was a strict and short tempered man who detested being late. They were going to be at least an hour late to their very important family dinner so Blaine hesitated to say anything just in case his father lashed out at him.

He pulled out a small notepad from the seat pocket in front of him and started doodling with the pen he had been fiddling with earlier. Blaine had always loved art; it was an escape from reality, and an escape from his parents. A phoenix**.**The first thing that popped into Blaine's mind as he was swirling the pen around his mouth. He silenced the world around him and began sketching, starting off softly but progressively becoming more intimate and rough. The violent scribbles on the edge of the page soon formed a mess of raging flames, the tips jutting out at odd angles. Then he drew the phoenix, escaping the reach of the flames. As his lines became thicker and harsher, he also, unknowingly became louder with each line.

"BLAINE" his father yelled, "Cut it out with all that nonsensical scribbling, make yourself useful and do something productive"

"Like what? There's nothing to do in this car!" he sighed, dropping the notepad and pen into his lap.

Mrs Anderson craned her neck around to glare at the boy. "That is no way to talk to your father!" she snapped, "Apologise at once! It's about time that you learnt some manners"

"Sorry father" Blaine mumbled, he picked up the notepad in his lap and put it on the seat next to him. He never really understood why his father had bought such a big car, there was only the three of them, _(or four when Cooper decided to come into the picture every once in a while) _sure it showed off the Anderson wealth, but couldn't they have settled for a smaller one? Blaine scoped around the vehicle, there was absolutely nothing to do. He plucked his iPod from his pocket and checked the black screen; there was no sign of it coming back to life any time soon. He tapped his fingers on his legs, humming the tune of 'Teenage Dream' in his head. He was missing Warbler Practice for this family get-together and he knew where he'd rather be right now.

The traffic had only moved slightly forward, his father getting more and more impatient by the minute. Blaine glanced out of the window to his left, an elderly couple were in the car, the male passenger was fast asleep (or dead, Blaine added). Then Blaine looked to his right, and saw a family all laughing together over something, he couldn't help but to smile a little, he'd always wanted a family like this. The two parents were sitting at the front, holding hands. They were completely unfazed by the traffic. In the back there was a tall and quite lanky boy, he didn't look much older than Blaine but he was certainly more masculine, he looked rather intimidating yet dopey at the same time.

Next to him however, was the most elegant boy that Blaine had ever seen, his face was scrunched a little from concentrating on the sketchbook cradled in one arm so it could reach eye-level _(it was adorable)_,his wispy brown hair was neatly coiffed _(how did he do that?)_, it was a pleasant contrast to his milky white skin. Blaine could not spot a single blemish on his body, apart from a few freckles here and there but they were cute. This boy was stunning.

After staring at him for long enough, Blaine suddenly yanked the notepad from beside him, took the pen and scrawled out a simple message:

**Hello :)**

Now, all he needed to do was carefully get this boy's attention without his parents noticing. He held the notepad up to the window of his car and smiled, hoping that the other boy would see and respond to his message. Now all Blaine had to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Ok wow I didn't expect so many people to read/review/favourite/follow this fic, I am so happy so thank you guys :) 3 If you guys have any questions or suggestions or anything, then feel free to drop me an ask in my tumblr inbox (My blog is listed on my profile ) and I'll be posting new updates on there under the tag of 'these aluminium walls' if anyone is looking for updates or anything. I hope you enjoy! 3

"And so I said to him..."

Kurt had learnt over the years how to block out any unwanted noise around him, it worked a treat when he was being taunted by Karofsky and his army of brainless minions. It's not that he didn't want to listen to his dad's jokes, it's just that he really needed to finish the designs for the Glee Club's sectionals outfits, he wanted to make them _flashy_ but not _cheesy_, Mr Shuester had trusted him with the designs, so he couldn't let him down. He was on an extremely tight deadline and he still had to buy all of the materials and sew everything!

He lightly chuckled along with the laughter radiating through the car, not wanting to seem rude or uninterested by the conversation.

He glanced down at his attempted designs; a black and white colour scheme was just what he was looking for.

"It's cheap to make but not tacky and the colours will suit all of our sizes" Kurt thought to himself. He had the girls' dress designs finished, now he had to start designing the boys' outfits. Kurt winced at the thought of how much material he would need to make their outfits. Mr Shue would not be impressed.

Kurt's arms began to ache; he had been holding the sketchpad up at eye-level for about half an hour because it was easier to draw in finer details at that angle. Kurt lowered his sketchpad into his lap and stretched out his arms, he cringed every time a bone clicked, he was fairly squeamish and the thought of clicking bones sent a cold shiver down his spine.

After fiddling with his pencil for a while, Kurt resumed his drawing and started sketching the beginnings of a male figure, until he was rudely interrupted.

"Pssstt Kurt" Finn whispered, nudging his elbow into Kurt's ribcage. Kurt dropped his pencil into his lap and glared at Finn.

"Ok dude, sorry for interrupting you but I think there's a guy in the car next to us trying to talk to you or something" Finn pointed to the window next to Kurt and flapped his fingers around a bit, emphasising his message.

Kurt narrowed his eyes,  
"Finn you cannot be serious", he snidely commented.

Finn raised his voice in excitement, "I'm serious Kurt! Turn around and see for yourself!"

Burt turned his head to look at them both,  
"Boys" he said, "keep it down a bit back there please, Carole's about to make a phone call to tell everyone we've been held up"

"Sorry" Finn and Kurt apologised in unison. Both boys were silent while Carole took her phone call.

Kurt fiddled with his fingers a bit and struggled his phone out of his front jean pocket and checked his texts

**3 Missed Calls - Rachel**  
**4 Unread Texts - Rachel**

Great, he really didn't want to talk to Rachel right now, she'd been bugging him over her competition solo for a few weeks now, endless sound clips of herself singing different songs had been forced upon him reluctantly and he was absolutely fed up with it! He could have sung all of her songs much better than she did and she knew it, hence the reason why she wanted to rub her competition solo in his face.

Kurt flicked through the texts and they were all very similar and oh so very dull. He sent a half-hearted reply telling her that she sounded amazing in every clip she had sent him, he had neither the motivation nor patience to actually listen to them all. He switched his phone off and wriggled it back into his jean pocket. He started staring at the sketchpad in his lap, zoning out a bit.

"But Kurt, seriously, look out the window" Finn said in a quieter tone, tapping gently on Kurt's shoulder. He was careful not to tap too hard, Kurt was easily aggravated.

Kurt sighed in defeat and turned around, to see what was outside his window. Honestly, what was he expecting other than someone trying to talk to him? A unicorn?

It turns out that Finn was right, there he was. A _(very attractive)_ teenage boy with a notebook with the greeting _'hello'_ written in the neatest handwriting Kurt had seen in quite a long time.

From what Kurt could see, this boy must have been about his age, he had the most beautiful hazel eyes _and oh my god did they just sparkle?_ And a smile that could light up the whole of Ohio. His hair was so dangerously slicked back with gel that Kurt couldn't even determine his true hair colour. Whoever this boy was, he was gorgeous.

Kurt decided to be polite and reply, he flashed the boy a quick smile as he flipped his sketchpad over to a clean page. In his best handwriting, he wrote:

**Hello there! May I ask why we are doing this?**

As soon as the other boy saw Kurt's message, he smiled, waved and begun writing down something new.

Oh, this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Hey guys :), sadly I won't be uploading this fic as often as I want to because I have stupid builders in my house redecorating my kitchen and so they have to turn the electricity off for quite a long period of time (my internet connection dies as well :c) so I'll be updating this whenever I can run to the computer and connect to the internet :) Also, this fanfic is avaliable on Scarves and Coffee if anyone prefers to read it on there, it's under the exact same title. Enjoy~

Note: To make it easier, **Blaine's notes look like this** and _Kurt's notes look like this_

* * *

Blaine suppressed a giggle, he couldn't believe that he was actually doing this, writing to a complete stranger in the car next to his.

**Honestly, I'm bored. This traffic isn't going to clear up any time soon. So to answer your question, I have nothing better to do with my time other than do this with you.**

_I don't know whether to be offended or flattered by that statement!_

**Please, take it as a compliment! I'm Blaine by the way.**

_I'm Kurt, and I'm still a bit offended_

Kurt pulled down his sketchpad into his lap so that Blaine could see his perfectly executed pout. Blaine frowned and trailed his finger down his face, imitating a tear. Kurt looked down, flipped the page over and began writing another, longer note to Blaine. As he looked up, he saw that Blaine had pulled the most adorable kicked puppy face ever, his lip was even quivering!

Blaine held up his notepad after breaking his expression to break out in silent laughter with Kurt.

**I think I win in the 'who can pull the saddest facial expression' competition.**

_Ok, you win, that face was amazing_

The two boys continued their unusual conversation for quite a while. It was certainly an interesting experience for the both of them. They discussed a range of topics, from their favourite colours to Blaine's awful gelled hair.

**But Kurt, you don't understand, my parents MAKE me have my hair like this**

_I don't even want to know how damaging that much gel is for your hair._

**Oh you can talk, mister 'perfectly coiffed hair' how much hairspray did you use to get that so flawless then?**

_Clearly not a lot, compared to the helmet of gel you're wearing, I can't determine your natural hair colour!_

**I have to use so much gel it's unreal, my hair is naturally a giant ball of curly fluff!**

The two boys held in secret laughter at Blaine's last statement in fear that their parents would catch them and forbid them from talking ever again.

So far, Kurt had discovered that Blaine was 18 years old, had a passion for music, art and that he was on the way to a family dinner which he was less than excited to attend.

Blaine had learnt that Kurt not only had an impeccable eye for fashion, but that he was also very interested in music, mainly singing. He found out that Kurt was 17 (but only a few months younger than himself) and that he was stuck en route to a family get together, much like himself.

The traffic started moving again and both boys flinched at the sudden movement. Blaine briefly panicked "what if we drive off now and I never see him again?" he thought to himself. Luckily for them both, they only moved a few meters before the traffic stood at a standstill again.

"THIS FUCKING TRAFFIC" Mr Anderson roared, hands smacking down hard onto the steering wheel He smashed against it, hitting the horn, ringing it out for all to hear his frustration. The Anderson car was completely silent, the tension was strong and Blaine refused to connect his pen to his paper, in fear that is would spark his father's rage

Kurt heard the loud horn sound from Blaine's car and his attention turned to his father who looked like he could burst from anger at any moment. Then he glanced back to his own father who was as calm as he could be. It was times like this that Kurt felt for having a father as great as his own.

Blaine looked over to Kurt's car and shrugged at him as if to say 'I don't know why my father is so angry' and Kurt gave him back a sympathetic shrug and a warm smile which melted Blaine's heart. (Stop it Blaine you barely know this guy, pull it together!) After his father's outburst had simmered down, Blaine wrote down another message to Kurt to break their silence.

**So Kurt, who's the guy sitting next to you then? (I'm sorry about my father by the way :c)**

Kurt began writing a response when he was unexpectedly interrupted.

"Hey Kurt, I thought you were designing clothes for the Glee Club?" Burt asked, glaring down at the half written message in Kurt's sketchpad.

He snapped his sketchpad shut.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh hello there all of you lovely people! This is the first time I've had a steady internet connection in a while, so here's chapter four :) I'll hopefully update at the weekend, and if not it will be as soon as possible, thank you for all of your amazing reviews and favourites, it honestly means a lot to me ;D Ok, well, enjoy~

* * *

"Oh, I...um" Kurt's voice wavered slightly.

"Kurt's writing messages to the guy in the car next to us" Finn interjected, earning him a sharp dig in the ribs by Kurt.  
Burt's expression tightened,

"Oh really? Who is this boy then?" he questioned, gesturing for Kurt to hand the sketchpad over. Kurt clung onto the stationary as if it were vital to his health, he couldn't let his dad see what he had written to Blaine, not that there was anything dirty, it was just that his dad could get a bit too overprotective.

"Dad, it's nothing I promise, all we've been doing is having a conversation through messages, it's harmless" Kurt explained, trying to distract his dad from confiscating his sketchpad.

"What's his name then? How about age? He could be lying just to manipulate you, waiting for you to give out valuable details about yourself so that he cou-"

"Burt", Carole spoke softly, "Kurt is a smart boy, I'm sure he's being completely safe with this, and it only looks like a bit of fun until this traffic passes"

Kurt sighed, "Thanks Carole, and his name is Blaine and he's a few months older than me" Burt paused for a bit, unable to produce an excuse for the two boys to stop what they were doing.

"Fine", Burt added, "but no personal details, alright?"  
Kurt's face lit up, "thank you!" he squeaked in excitement.

He whipped his head around in sheer joy to find Blaine holding up a page full of poorly drawn sad faces with a message underneath,

**I hope everything is ok :(**

Kurt quickly scrawled out a response, careful not to ruin his immaculate handwriting.

_I'm fine, my dad just asked what we were doing. He wasn't pleased at first but my step-mother stepped in and he's alright with it now :)_

**Oh, that's cool So I'm guessing that's your brother sitting next to you then?**

_Step-brother actually, Finn. He's dopey and clumsy and doesn't think before he says things, but family is family I guess. Do you have any siblings?_

**Just an exceedingly enthusiastic older brother called Cooper. He's a very vibrant character, he's probably the best lawyer in NY at the moment and he's a pretty awesome brother too**

Kurt paused for a moment. The name Cooper sounded exceedingly familiar, especially paired with the word lawyer,  
'Wait.  
No way.  
Cooper Anderson? That super rich lawyer who's infamous for his charm and wit? Oh well that explains the car then' Kurt though to himself.

_Please forgive me if I'm wrong, but your brother doesn't happen to be THE Cooper Anderson? The one who was recently in the news for winning that massive case in NY?_

Blaine's heart sank a bit. He missed his brother a lot and ever since he had left for Europe, family dinners weren't the same. He had no one to talk to apart from his highly religious cousin, Edward who was constantly trying to get him to pray with him, 'No Edward, I don't believe in God' was a phrase too commonly used around the religious boy.

**That's him. I don't really talk about him that much though. Anyway. So what were you doing in that sketchpad prior to our conversation then?**

_Oh, just designing some dresses and stuff, they're not that good though._

**I bet they're amazing. Can I see them? ;)**

Kurt flipped to his designs and used the sketchpad as a cover to conceal the blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. "Blaine just wrote a winky face, and he's interested in my designs. I think I'm going to faint" Kurt internally screamed. He lowered the sketchpad as soon as the blush died down a bit. If his face was any indication, Kurt could tell that Blaine was in absolute awe from his drawings. He saw Blaine duck his head to write a message back, somehow Kurt still wasn't used to having Blaine write messages back.

**I cannot summarise in words how amazing those sketches are! I'm guessing that you want to go into fashion design then?**

_Either that or musical theater, yes. So apart from listening to your iPod, what were you doing prior to our conversation?_

**Well, I was kind of just doodling until my parents told me off for being too loud with my pen :(**

_Could I possibly see these doodles then?_

Blaine smirked a bit, he sort of enjoyed teasing Kurt. He was just so beautiful and funny and talented, he just wanted to see what else he could get out of him before they had to leave each other. He flicked back to his horrific drawing of a phoenix and bashfully held it up for Kurt to see, he was nowhere near as talented as Kurt, which made him kind of insecure about showing him his doodles, but he went along with it anyway. Blaine could see Kurt scanning the drawing, taking in every last detail as if it mattered. His face was scrunched up in concentration, and Blaine had decided that Kurt's natural beauty was one of his most endearing qualities, along with Kurt's smile of course. He saw Kurt dip his head as he wrote a message back, and Blaine lowered his notepad down.

_Blaine I'm speechless, that was a beautiful drawing._

**Thanks, Kurt**

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, neither boy really knew what to say. Kurt was too nervous to ask anything else in fear of ruining their new friendship and Blaine was too busy trying to think of something new to say. Occasionally they would catch the other looking at them, and they'd smile. But apart from that, nothing. "Its now or never, you might not even see him again and he certainly won't want to see you again if you stop talking to him" After much deliberation with himself, Blaine decided that he should just go for it, and ask Kurt another question. He wrote his message down, held it up to the window and hoped that Kurt would just so happen to look out of the window. He did.

**So Kurt, what does your voice sound like? I fear that I may never hear it, and that would be an absolute shame :(**

Kurt felt his heart throb a bit, one of the reasons he liked talking through messages is that Blaine didn't have to know what he sounded like. He hated his voice, he just wanted to sound a bit more like a man, rather than a squeaky teenage girl. Kurt bluntly wrote,

_Like a prepubescent girl._

**Kurt, I highly doubt it. I bet you have a wonderful voice to match your beautiful personality.**

_I wish you could hear my voice, trust me, I sound like an eight year old girl._

**I'd love to hear your voice, and I'd love to talk to you even more, after this awful traffic has cleared up. I hate to be forward, but could I have your phone number?**

Kurt internally panicked, 'Did he really just ask for my number? Breathe in, Breathe out'

Kurt nodded at Blaine and went to pull out his phone from his front pocket. Suddenly, he felt a unexpected forward momentum. They were moving. Kurt glanced out of the windscreen and saw that the traffic had cleared up and they were moving. Moving away from Blaine. He jerked his head around to see if he could see Blaine's car.

And he could. It was driving down a slip road. It lead Blaine's car far off the highway.  
Far away from Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

"When I saw his car drive away, my heart shattered into million tiny pieces. I wanted to get to know him better, he's crazy talented and such a nice guy and he still complimented my drawings even though his drawing of a pheonix was flawless, I just, ugh" Kurt sighed. Glee Club hadn't started yet and he was still talking about the 'Blaine situation' despite the fact he hadn't stopped talking about it all day, he'd told the story to Tina, Rachel, Mercedes and even to Puck and Mike who were oddly eager to find out more details.  
"Kurt" said Rachel sincerely, "I hate to burst your bubble here, but what if he's a creep?"  
"Or foreign, what if he lives in Australia or something?" Mercedes added.  
Kurt's expression sunk, "I know, I know, I just wanted to believe that he was the guy that he told me he was and who I thought he was. Blaine Anderson, a man of good looks, excessive hairgel and class"

Kurt sighed and slouched into his chair, fiddling with his new beetle brooch which was neatly pinned onto his jacket (It was the same one he wore when he met Blaine but he wasn't going to tell the girls that). He needed something to distract him from Blaine _"if that even is his name"_ Kurt mentally added. He had clearly made the whole thing up in his head, Blaine had probably forgotten about him by now, continuing on with his life as if the meeting between the two of them had never happened. But a part of him, a rather small part of him still had hope. Hope that Blaine was doing the same thing, trying to piece the tiny scraps of information he had on Kurt to locate him and get back in contact with him. Kurt could only wait and see.

Mercedes put her hand onto Kurt's upper thigh, "Hold up Kurt" she said in a rather excited tone, "You know his surname, right?"  
"Yeeaaah" Kurt answered.  
"Why don't you look him up on Facebook then? See if you can find him, send him a friend request, fall in lo-" Mercedes was inturrupted by Mr Schuester tapping his pen on the whiteboard on the wall. Neither Kurt, Rachel or Mercedes even realised that he had walked into the room. He turned around to reveal a single word on the board

**Sectionals**

Mr Shue clasped his hands together, "Alright guys, it's only a week until sectionals" The room was filled with cheering and clapping from the excitement of the upcoming competition. "I've just finalised the setlist and sent it off, so we need to get down to some serious practicing!" As soon as Mr Shue had finished his inspiring yet dull speech about teamwork and winning, Coach Sylvester knocked on the door and asked to talk to him privately for a few minutes. As soon as he had walked out of the door, Kurt turned to Mercedes and Rachel.  
"So do either of you two have your phones on you" he said anxiously. They both shook their heads. Kurt was just about ready to forget the whole idea until he remembered something,_ "Santana always keeps her phone with her_" Luckily, she wasn't sitting too far away. Kurt stepped out of his chair and approached her,

"Hey Satan, could I possibly borrow your phone for a bit, I'll be quick I swear I just need to go on Facebook"  
"Sure Tinkerbell" Santana replied, handing the phone over to him.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kurt flashed a sweet smile at Santana before returning to his seat, phone in hand. Once he had sat down, Mercedes, Rachel and now Tina had decided to lean over his shoulder, waiting to see what this 'Blaine Anderson' was like. Kurt signed into his account nervously typed in the name of the other boy. As soon as he hit enter, his breath hitched, hoping that Blaine would show up.

**Search results for: Blaine Anderson**

Kurt anxiously skimmed through the list of people that had showed up in the search.  
"No, no, definitely no, no, oh god no, no" Kurt mumbled under his breath, panicking as he couldn't find his Blaine. After a few scrolls later. Kurt dropped the device in his lap in frustration. He handed it to Tina who then passed it back to Santana. Mercedes patted his shoulder in sympathy.  
"I'll never find him again" Kurt sobbed out in anguish. The girls followed Mercedes's lead and patted his shoulder  
"Don't worry hun, you'll find someone soon" Tina softy spoke.

Mr Shuester came bursting through the door, face screwed with anger, obviously from his encounter with Coach Sylvester.  
"Right then guys, where were we? Oh yes, Sectionals!" Mr Shue bursted out. "I want one hundred and ten percent effort from all of you today! It's going to be a tough week, but we'll get there in the end and it will all be worth it!" He handed out sheet music to everyone as they happily accepted them. Kurt slumped back in his chair, accepting the paper with a painfully false smile. It was going to be a slow and tiring rehearsal.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Woah woah here's a double update because I love you all and I couldn't upload one chapter and not upload the other one as well, they're like a pair! I'm not sure when I'll be updating next, I have absolutely tons of Summer homework to do and I haven't started any of it, I have seven novels to read and write essays on, I mean cmon who sets Summer homework? D: But anywho, enjoy :)

* * *

"I just can't believe I missed him, it's my fault, but when our cars started going in the opposite direction m-"  
"My heart stopped and I felt like a part of me was missing" Nick and Jeff droned in unison, both of them giving Blaine an evil glare as they playfully punched him in the back.

"Blaine dearest, you've said that speech so many times that Nick and I can recite it" Jeff commented. The three Warblers walked over to the common room where they were meeting the rest of the Warblers for their giant sleepover as Wes' house. Dalton's older students were given the afternoon off due the younger students having a compulsory parent-teacher conference, meaning that the Warblers were free until Monday when classes started again.

"Jeff, Nick, Blaine, are you ready to head out?" Wes called out as soon as the trio arrived.  
"Yup" the boys replied, hauling their overnight bags over their shoulders. The group of boys (twelve in total) headed to the front desk where they all signed out, and then they headed off to Wes' house in shared cars, well it wasn't really a 'house' so to speak, it was more like a castle. The Warblers weren't really bothered about the size of Wes' house though, most of them had similar sizes houses or bigger. Ah the perks of going to a private school.  
David volunteered to take Blaine, Jeff and Nick in his car. Blaine opted to sit in the front next to David, maybe he could have a decent conversation about Kurt with him without being mocked.  
"So lover boy, have you located your one true love Kurt yet?" David grinned, prodding his elbow into Blaine's ribs.  
" Ok first off please keep both hands on the steering wheel" pleaded Blaine. "And secondly, no. I haven't and I doubt that I ever will. He could be anywhere right now."  
"Aw c'mon Blaine, liven up a bit. We'll drown your sorrows in pizza and Assassins Creed when we get to Wes' house, alright?"  
"Alright, I just wish that I could show you just how beautiful and perfect he is, he was stunning, but yeah it'll be good to have something else to focus on for a while" Blaine answered, if anything could distract him from Kurt, it would be one of Wes' crazy parties.

Jeff was uncharacteristically quiet in the back of the car and so was Nick for that matter.  
" Hey B, are Thing 1 and Thing 2 dead back there?"  
Blaine turned his head to find Nick calmly listening to his iPod whilst stroking Jeff's hair. Jeff had nuzzled into Nick's shoulder and Blaine couldn't tell if he was asleep or blissed out from Nick stroking his hair. Blaine longed for a relationship like theirs.  
"Jeff's asleep on Nick and Nick's listening to music, so they're dead to us but not actually dead" Blaine answered, forcing himself to stop looking at the boys.  
The rest of the journey was spent in near silence. Jeff woke up right before they arrived so that gave him time to get his head on straight. David parked in front of Wes' house and they were greeted by the occupants of Wes' car.

"We're just waiting for Thad to arrive and the- oh he's here ok guys you can all go inside and dump your stuff in the basement lounge" Wes instructed, handing Blaine over the keys to the house so that he could let them all in. They took their shoes off at the entrance to the house and then slid their way to the basement, using the newly waxed wooden flooring as a method of transport.  
Once they had put away their overnight bags in places where they wouldn't forget them, all twelve of the Warblers sat on the floor in a giant circle, practicing some harmonies for Sectionals which was rapidly approaching.  
"Right then" Trent bursted out after their fifth run through of Teenage Dream, "Let's get on with this party then!" The boys all started cheering, grabbing drinks, food and console controllers as they all sunk into their natural habitat.

After a few intense rounds of watching Flint completely thrash Nelson on Mortal Kombat, they decided to play a new game. David went to insert the new disc into the console when he paused, turned to Wes and asked,  
"Hey Wes, do you have Facebook on this thing?"  
"Yeah, you can get to it through the Internet, why?" Wes questioned. David stumbled back over to the group, grabbed the main controller out of Liam's hands and began signing into Facebook. His actions earned him a fair few boos from his fellow Warblers. David hushed them and turned to Blaine.  
"Blaine, what's the attractive car guy's full name?"  
"I uh- Kurt, I don't know his surname" Blaine mumbled in response. David typed in the name _'Kurt'_ and clicked on search, hundreds and hundreds of profiles came up.  
"Oh there is no way I'm sitting here watching you filter through hundreds of people for a lost cause" Tyler snapped, suddenly twenty two eyes were glaring at him, he surrendered his arms at and curled up protectively.  
"Ok Blaine, I'll show you some profiles and if you come across your Kurt, tell me ok?" David said, starting to flick through some profiles. Much to their surprise, it was quite entertaining, whenever an old, scary looking man showed up, the guys would all tease Blaine, asking him if that's his Kurt. After a few minutes, the group were getting slightly bored and wanted to put a game back on.  
" Wooaaah wait wait wait!" David cried out, "this one shares a few mutal likes with me including The Lima Bean, Showchoir Weekly and Broadway."  
"Click on it, click on it, click on it" the Warblers all chanted out. And so David did.

**Kurt Hummel**

And in that moment, Blaine could had sworn that all of time stood still. He had found Kurt.

"By your reaction Blaine, I'm guessing this is him." David laughed out. Kurt's profile had been set to private, but a few bits of information about him could be seen,  
"He's actually pretty attractive, damn you know how to score"  
"Blaine he's gay! You have a chance with him!"  
"He's single as well"  
Blaine was completely bombarded with statements, he couldn't take it.  
"David, turn it off now. Well guys, thats Kurt!" Blaine giggled. Wes grabbed his glass and signalled for the others in the group to do the same. He lifted up his glass and said,  
"A toast, to Blaine's new found love" The rest of the Warblers followed his lead, cheering at his words. "And of course, a toast to our upcoming win at Sectionals"  
**"TO SECTIONALS"** the Warblers all cried out, cheering and screaming.

* * *

Next Stop - SECTIONALS!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N WOAH HELLO THERE EVERYBODY! ok so I'm trying to make these chapters much longer than usual because I'm not going to be able to update them as often. I have so many books to read for my return to school in September, I'm trying to tackle Jane Eyre but I don't like it very much :( I've got a steady internet connection today and I'm going to try to update this fic every Sunday or every other Sunday, is that alright? Anywho, enjoy! :)

* * *

The journey to Sectionals for the New Directions was neither thrilling nor stimulating in any way shape or form. Everyone was too busy on their phones or listening to their IPods. Once again, Kurt was sitting on a seat alone. Sure he had Mercedes on the seat next to him, but she was too preoccupied texting Sam to hold a conversation despite the fact that Sam was only a few seats ahead. They had only been traveling for about fifteen minutes and Kurt was bored already. He glanced out of the window, secretly hoping that Blaine would miraculously show up in his car next to the bus that he was currently sitting in. Kurt sighed, staring out of the window with his chin propped up on one of his hands. He wanted to be excited for this competition, he really wanted to be, but once again he didn't get a solo or a duet or even a chance to shine. He had designed all of their clothes but what use was that? He wasn't going to get anything more than a simple _thank you _or _wow Kurt these dresses are really nice_. Kurt didn't want that, he wanted to be more.

His mind drifted for a few swift minutes, flicking back and forth between random thoughts. Yet somehow, his mind kept showing memories of Blaine, his hair, his smile and his cute little puppy dog face that he did that one time. Kurt promised to himself that he would forget all about Blaine, he barely knew the boy, yet he was clouding up his thoughts. He barely knew anything about him, and there was no way of contacting him, he tried Facebook, Twitter and even Googled him, but the only articles that came up were about Cooper Anderson and his recent success in Europe. Kurt hated to admit it, but he was becoming far too attached to Blaine, it was getting sad really. Kurt unfolded his arms into his lap to fish out his phone from his bag sitting on the space next to him. He checked his phone for any texts and much to his surprise, he had three texts. One from his dad wishing him luck at Sectionals, one from Rachel which was a mass text to the whole glee club, telling them to start warming their vocal cords so that they could be prepared for the upcoming competition. The last one was from Tina, asking if he was 'alright sitting at the back alone'. _"Of course Tina,"_ Kurt thought to himself _"Because everyone loves being alone"_. Kurt stretched back into his chair, yawning as a result of many a restless night's sleep.

He sent replies to all three texts, making sure to send an extra sarcastic one back to Rachel. After flicking through his newsfeed on Facebook and liking his fellow glee club member's statuses about the bus ride (many of which he was tagged in), Kurt decided for one final time to try and find Blaine on Facebook

**Search results for: Blaine Anderson**

After spending the better half of five minutes repeating the same '_click_ _- check if it's Blaine - go_ _back'_ process on at least fifty Facebook profiles, Kurt had finally given up. The only useful page that came up was Cooper Anderson's official Facebook page. He mentally fought with himself as to whether to go onto Cooper's profile and ask for Blaine's number or at least some way of contacting him, but somehow, asking him _'Excuse me but I met your younger brother Blaine when we were sitting in opposite cars on a gridlocked highway and we seemed to get along pretty well so please could I have his number' _sounded extremely creepy and would only end in disaster, so Kurt mentally scrapped that idea completely. He quickly logged onto his Twitter account, made a brief tweet about his hellish journey and then signed out, shoving his phone back into his bag. He glanced up to the front of the bus to see what everyone was up to. Rachel had fallen asleep on Finn which was an odd sight to see, usually before competitions she was fidgety and refused to rest in case she woke up unprepared for her solo. Mike and Tina were giggling about something on Mike's phone, Sam was trying to impress Quinn with another one of his impressions but that wasn't really working out for him. Kurt continued to look at all of the couples and sigh in desperation; he wanted a boyfriend so much. He was sick of being beaten and shoved into lockers and having no one there to help him back on his feet when he needed help getting up. He wanted someone to hold him during his worst moods and to cuddle with him during his best. He wanted someone to call his own, someone to love him. He certainly wasn't going to find anyone like that at McKinley.  
Kurt's thoughts were dissolved when he felt a voice pulling him out from his mind,  
"Kurt, Kurt! We're almost there! Are you excited for our first win of the year?" Mercedes screeched, clasping her hands together in joy. Kurt mentally slapped himself, all of this moping around about having no love life had made him forget all about where they were heading to, he had to shift himself into the right state of mind, and quickly!  
"I can't wait! I know that we're competing against 'The Hipsters' but we still don't know who else we're competing against since as the other group dropped out" Kurt breathlessly spoke.  
Mercedes added, "I really hope the other group has some eye-candy in it, I'm going to need something to distract my mind with after watching the oldies perform"  
"I hope they have some too, I need someone to get my mind off of Blaine." Kurt sighed, leaning over the walkway on the bus to reach Mercedes' shoulder where he perched his head. She stroked his hair, careful not to ruin its immaculate condition.  
"I'm sorry boo, it just wasn't meant to be, you'll find someone someday, you deserve it more than you think"  
"Thanks" Kurt grinned, lifting his head up and sitting with perfect posture, he was going through another growth spurt and didn't want to get into the dreadful habit of slouching. Their conversation carried on until they had arrived at their destination, their catch up session ended on a bit of a sour note when Mercedes tried to convince Kurt that Taylor Lautner wasn't gay but Kurt was having absolutely none of it, standing firm on his opinions. As soon as the bus stopped, Mr Shuester tried to get everyone to leave in an orderly fashion but they all ended up piling out of the vehicle one by one, desperate to stretch their legs. As soon as everyone was out, Mr Schue did a head count while Artie was being helped onto the ground.

While the rest of the club were busy clinging onto each other in excitement, Kurt's focus was directed on a group of boys walking out of the building in the distance and jogging over to their bus which was parked far away, from what Kurt could see, they were all wearing matching blazers with red piping, but he couldn't pick out any distinct facial features on any of them, he could only see that they were male from the way that they filled out the blazers. Kurt nudged Mercedes,  
"Hey, I think we've found our missing competition" He said, pointing out the group to Mercedes. The New Directions started walking into the building but she managed to catch a glimpse of them, eyeing the boys up"  
"Mmm well if that's our competition I wouldn't mind calling it a draw and walking home with one of those on my arm" Kurt nodded in agreement and they both giggled their way through the building entrance, ready for Sectionals.

* * *

**"OK GUYS HUDDLE, GROUP PHOTO C'MON. OK READY? SMILE ON THREE, ONE,TWO,THREE" **The sound of a camera clicked and suddenly a mob of well-dressed boys came rushing over to see how they looked in the photo, when they had all had a good glance at the camera, they followed Wes and filed in one by one onto their bus, throwing bags next to them to reserve seats for their friends. When they were all seated, Wes did a final role call and they were all seated. Warbler road journeys were always fun, Wes, David and Thad had warned the group to not sing as much as usual because of a horrific event which happened last competition season where their soloist had lost his voice on the way to their competition from singing too much and had to quickly be replaced only hours before they were due on stage. Somehow this message hadn't reached the other twelve boys who were happily singing along to Nick's iPod which was blaring out _'I'm sexy and I know it'_

"HEY WES" Nathan yelled out, "WE SHOULD PERFORM THIS AT REGIONALS, THE GIRLS WOULD LOVE IT" David and Thad suppressed their laughter and tried to keep a stern face as Wes turned around with a look that could kill. Nathan got the point and sulked into his chair, Wes glared at Nick and he cowered and switched the music off.

Nick tickled Jeff to get his attention and held his iPod up to get a picture of the pair of them to put on his Facebook account, they both posed with Jeff poking his tongue out and Nick puffing his cheeks out. Once the picture had been taken, Nick went back into his photos folder only to be shocked. Blaine had somehow managed to photo-bomb their photo, shoving his face in between their two seats to contort his face. Jeff turned around and playfully slapped him,  
"Blaaaaiinnnneee" he wined, "that was going to be my new profile picture, it's ruined now" Jeff stuck his bottom lip out and pouted at Blaine.  
Blaine tapped Jeff on the forehead and smirked, "Hey I didn't ruin it, I made it better" Jeff turned around to receive a gentle kiss from Nick on the nose, he then returned the favour. Nick was going to go in for a proper kiss but was interrupted by Blaine sighing loudly, reclining into his seat. Nick snapped his head around and hit Blaine's cheek,  
"Blaine, I'll tell Kurt that you're an absolute pain in the ass if you don't let me kiss Jeff before he falls asleep on my shoulder, you know how drowsy he gets when he's traveling he gets al-"  
"Wait" Blaine said, cutting Nick off, "You know Kurt?"  
Nick answered, "Not personally no, but we discovered that Jeffie here has a mutual friend on Facebook with him so I could easily sign onto Jeff's account and tell her to send on my message to Kurt"  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO EARLIER" Blaine burst out, edging off of his seat a bit, "Who's the mutual friend then?" Blaine enquired; leaning in a bit more to hear exactly what Nick had to say.  
"Oh her name is Santana, her and Jeff went to Cheerleading Camp together last summer, but according to Jeff she didn't mention a Kurt, sorry Blaine" Nick smiled a half-hearted smile at Blaine, petting Blaine's shoulders and he let out a huge sigh. Nick wanted this to work out for Blaine, he really did. Nick was the first person that spoke to Blaine when he arrived at Dalton and they had stayed as extremely close friends ever since then. Nick was about to give some words of encouragement to lighten up Blaine's spirits but his blazer was being tugged on by an extremely tired Jeff.  
"Hey Blaine, I have to turn around to let Jeff sleep on me before he's sick everywhere, so I'll leave you with Jeff's IPod, just go onto his Facebook and you'll find Kurt, Nick handed over the iPod and returned to his weary-eyed boyfriend.  
Blaine honestly didn't know what to do with the iPod in his hands, he went onto Jeff's Facebook app and went into the search bar and collected up the courage to type in Kurt.

Search Results: Kurt

Kurt Hummel - 1 Mutual Friend (Santana Lopez)

Blaine grazed his thumb over the link to Kurt's profile for a few minutes, overwhelmed at the fact that he had found Kurt so easily. He expected Kurt to be exceedingly difficult to find, from his appearance and impeccable style of clothing, Blaine almost thought that Kurt could have been French and that they would be a whole ocean apart. But here he was. Blaine hesitantly pressed down onto the 'view profile' button and Kurt's profile was there before his eyes. There was so little yet so much information to take in. His name was Kurt Hummel, he was born on the day that he said he had been born on during their conversation in the car, he had no religious or political views stated, he could speak French and his sexual preference was men.  
_Wait__  
__What?__  
__Kurt was gay?_  
Blaine's heart fluttered at the realisation that he could have a shot at a relationship with this boy if their friendship kicked off really well _'when our friendship really kicks off'_ Blaine mentally added. Kurt had left no contact information on his profile. Blaine's eyes scanned over to Kurt's picture, it was of him and another one of his friends lying across some chairs which had been laid out in a rather empty looking classroom. Blaine's heart sunk as he stared at the picture for an uncomfortable amount of time. He quickly closed the app and then dropped the phone into his lap. _'What am I doing?' _Blaine argued with himself, _'He's a guy you've barely even met; you don't even know if he's in America right now, you haven't even heard him talk. He doesn't care about you and you need to man up and stop whining over him, he has his own life and so should you'_Blaine crossed his arms over in anger and pulled his own iPod out in an attempt to listen to some music and get over Kurt. He flicked on a playlist and slowly drifted into a light nap.

Blaine was woken by Flint shaking his shoulder to stir him from his sleep.  
"Blaine, dude, we're here" he said, grabbing his bag and leaping out of his chair to leave the bus. There were still a few boys left on the bus who were slowly being coaxed out of sleeping by fellow warblers. Blaine stood up and gained his balance as he grabbed his bag and managed to shuffle his way out of the bus, he thanked the driver and stepped off. They seemed to be the only ones here, trust Wes to bring them early. Wes had a punctuality issue, he liked to be early and prepared, if anyone was ever late to practice then there were consequences that many would be wise to avoid. When all fifteen warblers were off the bus, Wes did a quick count to see that everyone was here and when he was happy, they walked over to the building to be registered. While Wes, David and Thad were sorting out the formalities with the women at the front desk, the rest of the group had a look inside the main foyer, it was quite dull and there were a few seats which were quickly taken, the walls were a dismal grey colour which made the room feel cold.

Thad signalled for them to all follow him, the fifteen boys walked down the corridors in excitement, they couldn't wait to get on stage. When they arrived at their changing room, they all scrambled around the room, claiming certain seats and mirror spaces. Blaine calmly followed Jeff and Nick over to a quieter corner of the room where Jeff slid down the wall, looking paler than usual. Blaine called out for David.

"Hey Jeff, Jeff can you hear me?" David asked, kneeling down to Jeff's level, Blaine hushed the rest of the group and asked for them to give the ill boy some space. Jeff meekly nodded at David in response.  
"Jeff gets really travel sick, do you want me to take him outside to get some fresh air?" Nick asked David, his voice was thick with worry and concern.  
"Ok but take Blaine with you. Blaine could go over to the bus and get Dylan's asthma pump for him?" Wes butted in. Blaine nodded and both him and Nick helped Jeff out and guided him down the corridors again and outside where Jeff promptly ran off and emptied his stomach somewhere. Blaine and Nick ran after him and as soon as he felt brighter, he joined the two boys in walking over to the bus to get the asthma pump. As they were walking, another bus had pulled up and another glee club had started filtering out of it. When they arrived at the bus, Blaine suddenly stopped. He squinted his eyes a bit and took in a particular person's build and appearance. Although it was difficult to see who it was, Blaine was slightly certain that it was Kurt.  
"Blaine, we've got the pump, you've been standing there for a while, what's up?" Jeff asked, making sure that his voice was clear and ready for singing in less than an hour.  
"I could have sworn that...oh, never mind" Blaine shrugged as he started walking in the direction of the building, trailing a little bit in front of Jeff and Nick. He was mentally kicking himself over the fact that he couldn't let this whole 'Kurt thing' go. Nick and Jeff looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and then caught up with Blaine, entering the building ready to get back to the group and for Sectionals.

* * *

A/N I have been asked on Tumblr where I got the inspiration for this fic, and basically, I was sitting in traffic with my dad and there was this guy in the car next to us and he seemed really interesting and I thought 'oh it would be really cool if I could talk to him' and thus I thought that I could apply my scenario into a brand new Klaine fic! And so here it is :)

Next time: Kurt recognizes Blaine, Blaine recognizes Kurt, but will they finally talk?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hello all of you lovely people :) I said that I'd update and this may be the last update for at least another week, schoolwork has caught up with me and I still have three more novels to read and write about which completely sucks. But I'll try my hardest to update ASAP. I love you all and I hope that you enjoy this rather long chapter (I've been trying to make them longer but this is almost 4000 words oops) So anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome everybody to this year's Glee Club Sectionals competition!" The loud voice boomed through the room as the microphone subtlety squeeked. "This year's local celebrity judges are staying anonymous as a special twist to the competition!" The host's voice was whiny and far too enthusiastic for Kurt's liking. He just wanted to get onto watching the other competitors, The New Directions we're randomly selected to be last to compete. First up were The Hipsters and then after them were the smart uniformed boys whose identity was still unknown.

The voice finished droning on about special sponsorship deals or something _(honestly, Blaine wasn't listening, he was too busy preparing himself for his solos)_ and then after a rather loud round of applause, The Hipsters were then ushered off to get ready backstage, the other Glee Clubs were allowed to stay in their seats to watch their competitors and then about five minutes before they were due onstage, they were then taken to their green rooms to prepare. Both Kurt and Blaine were so used to this routine now that it was almost like second nature to them. When The Hipsters slowly managed to arrange themselves onstage without causing any injuries to themselves, the audience burst into another round of applause. The Warblers were all cheering on their competition, Wes had drilled into their heads that it was 'good sportsmanship to support and applaud the competition', the New Directions on the other hand just sat back in their seats, a few of them joining in with some barely-there clapping just for a bit of support. As soon as the opposing Glee Club started performing, Kurt turned his head around and nodded at Rachel as if to say _'we're going to win if this is the standard our competition!'_ Across the hall, Blaine was getting fidgety, they would have to get up in a minute and he couldn't wait any longer, 'no offence' he thought to himself, 'but if this is our competition then we'll be on our way to Regionals' The Hipsters had performed their first song and had swiftly moved onto their second one, the majority of the audience looked like they could have been content with only one of their songs. The Warblers were signalled to go backstage, and the group followed two suited men and were led to their green room where they would await their cue to go on stage. Once the door had been shut, Thad huddled everyone into a circle.

"Ok then, judging from their performance, we have a pretty good chance at winning this" David said, trying to sound as sympathetic towards The Hipsters as he could, some of the group looked like they were going to fall asleep during the previous performance.  
"Guys, we've got this!" Ryan cried out, recieving many cheers from the rest of the Warblers in return.  
As if on cue, the light above them started flashing, indicating that it was their time to shine.  
**"WARBLERS READY?"** Flint cried out.  
**"OH YEAH"** the rest of them replied, going in for a final group hug to boost before they scurried out into the corridor to the left side of the stage. The lights on the stage had been turned off for them so that they could get into position. Blaine gave a quick thumbs up to the rest of them before running over to the front, right where he was needed.

Kurt nudged Mercedes' knee, pointing to the stage where fifteen very formal boys stood, their faces were hard to see because the lights were off, but Kurt was anticipating their performance,_ 'anything could have been better than what I just listened to'_ he thought to himself.  
The near-silence in the hall was suddenly interrupted by the loud host's voice.  
"And now, all the way from Westerville, The Dalton Academy Warblers!" The audience erupted into a huge wave of applause, the lights were still off, and there was no backing music playing. Until all of a sudden

_"dum dum dum dum dum dum"_

Kurt internally screamed, he turned around to see his shocked teammates' faces. An acapella group. How on earth could they beat that? The lights had yet to turn on. And then the lead soloist started singing, and Kurt could have sworn that he had died there and then.

_"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on"_

That's Blaine  
**Blaine**  
But it can't be, how is he here?  
You're making it up Kurt  
But he looks so real  
**It's him**  
**It's Blaine.**

Kurt was frozen to his seat and his hands were visibly shaking, he didn't absorb anything that the Warblers were singing, he was drowning in his own thoughts, battling with his own memory, trying to recollect Blaine's face and piece what he remembered with what was in front of him. His mouth was still open in shock, he jerked his head to Mercedes and shook her knee to get her attention. When she drew her eyes away from the uniformed boys, she saw Kurt in a state of both fear and ecstasy, and she could say that it was one of the scariest things that she had ever seen. He looked her straight in the eye and exhaled,  
_"That's Blaine"_ Sadly, the combined noise of the audience and performers made it impossible to hear what Kurt was saying, he shook his head and Mercedes returned to cheering along to their flawless harmonies and synchronised dance moves, damn these boys knew how to move.

_"My heart stops, when you look at me."_

Kurt locked his eyes with Blaine's figure, he looked absolutely stunning on that stage. He mentally kicked himself for being so swamped down with his thoughts that he completely forgot about listening to Blaine's voice and the whole performance in general. The song was starting to end, but Kurt had a good listen to the end of it with a much clearer mind although his heart rate still hadn't lowered. Blaine had an outstanding voice, it was almost as if he was born to perform. Combined with the breathtaking harmonies of the rest of the group and the beat boxing, Kurt knew that The New Directions really had their work cut out for them. As soon as the song had ended, the audience were on their feet in awe of the Warbler's talents and the group took a bow before getting into position for their next song. When the room was much quieter, the Warblers began to sing their second and final song, and you could recognise it instantly as soon as the harmonies intertwined, the Warblers were soaking up every bit of applause. Kurt was a bit disappointed to see that Blaine didn't take lead in this song, but that it was a duet. Nick and Jeff both stepped forward and sung the first verse together

_"We get it on most every night, when that moon is big and bright_  
_its a supernatural delight._  
_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

Much to Kurt's happiness, the two soloists stepped back to let Blaine take the lead when all of a sudden his joy was abruptly halted as he was yanked out of his seat by Mercedes and was being pulled to the green room along with the rest of the Glee Club. They all sat down in their chairs, looking dazed and slightly worried about what they had just witnessed. Mr Shue closed the door and clasped his nervously sweaty hands together.  
"We need a last minute swap" he said, looking as nervous as his students, their setlist was good, but not good enough to beat the Warblers. "We need something that will shock the audience like they just did. Kurt, are you willing to take Rachel's place and perform a solo?" he said, putting his hand up to signal to Rachel not to complain about his choice.

Kurt deliberated with himself for a minute_ 'If I perform a solo, then Blaine will definitely remember me and be stunned by my voice and he'll fall in love with it like I fell in love with his'_ He turned to Mr Shue and nodded, "I was practicing the Mika song last night, the one I did with some of the girls helping me sing backup sho-"  
"Kurt you're a hero" Mr Shue interrupted. "Is everyone ok with this new decision?" The group nodded in unison, if anyone could shock the audience and the judges, it would be Kurt. Mr Shue ran off to quickly to confirm their song change. Kurt grabbed Mercedes and Tina's wrists and dragged them over to where Rachel was sulking.  
"I'm shaking right now Rachel you have to hear me out!" Kurt breathlessly whispered, "Their lead singer, it's Blaine, **MY Blaine**!" The three girls turned to him and were completely shocked.  
"Are you sure?" Tina asked.  
"Positive, I'd recognise that smile from a mile away" Kurt replied, twiddling his thumbs in happiness.  
"Rachel I know you're upset but this is my chance to shine, I'll wow Blaine over with my voice. Please Rachel, I need this" Kurt pleaded. Rachel hesitated for a bit but then turned to Kurt to show him a grin, she reached in for a group hug with their little group, which then expanded to the whole of the New Directions having a group hug, whispering words of encouragement to each other. The light flashed on and off above them, signalling that they were needed on stage. The group scattered through the corridor to reach the edge of the stage where only Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Tina and Brittany walked onto the stage, Rachel patted Kurt's back as he walked onto the stage. Much like the Warblers, the lights wouldn't come on until Kurt had started singing. He gripped onto the microphone which had been set up for him, he was trying to calm his nerves. He looked behind him to find his closest girl friends standing there, ready to back him up. He then turned to the stage left, where Rachel, Finn and Mr Shue flashed him a thumbs up and a massive smile. Kurt then turned to face the audience, but he kept his head down for the time being. This was his first competition solo ever, and with the pressure of having to win over Blaine and be good enough to beat the Warblers, it felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Kurt jumped a little bit when the music started playing. Now all he had to do was wait for his cue to start singing and let the audience see him for who he truly was, a star.  
The girls had come in with their opening lines,

_"This is the way you left me,_  
_I'm not pretending. No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending."_

Kurt took in a huge breath as he opened his mouth and started singing.

_"Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life. Can't get no love without sacrifice"_

Light blared down onto Kurt, making him look almost angelic, matching the light and almost airy tone of Kurt's voice. The audience were completely taken by surprise, completely silent as they listened to every word that Kurt had sung. The whole crowd were intrigued by Kurt, especially a certain group of boys.

As soon as the the lights had shone down onto the stage, all of the Warblers froze and in next to perfect synchronisation, they all turned to look at Blaine who was completely unresponsive. Nick and Jeff shared a knowing glance to each other, Nick placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, trying to coax Blaine out of his current state of mind. He was completely absorbed into Kurt's performance that he couldn't feel Nick and Jeff's attempts of dragging him out of his current state of euphoria. Kurt was beautiful. Stunning. His voice came at no surprise to Blaine, he imagined it to be quite high, but it was a million times better in reality compared to his dreams. His milky white skin stood out against the charcoal of his black shirt, his wispy brown hair neatly settled on his head. Kurt looked like a painting, a masterpiece that someone had spent their whole life on perfecting. The song choice was admirable, it suited his voice and for some reason, Blaine felt like the lyrics had a deeper meaning,

_"If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong. I can get to my sleep, I can think that we just carried on"_

Memories of Blaine flashed before Kurt's eyes as he sung, tears threatening to form in the corners of his eyes. He felt so pathetic, being so attached to a boy that he hadn't even spoken to, but he wanted a happy ending. A happy ending with Blaine.

Blaine's lips quirked up into a smile as Kurt hit the highest notes in the song, a sudden rush of pride washed over him, for some reason he felt proud of Kurt and the fact that he just sung so beautifully and so elegantly. His voice was so rare, so precious. As the final notes were sung, Blaine shot up out of his seat along with many other audience members, applauding Kurt and his friends as they assumed a new position with the rest of their Glee Club running on stage. The Warblers all cheered Kurt, whooping and clapping. They all looked and smirked at each other when they noticed how overwhelmed Blaine was.  
Blaine was in love.

Once all cheering had stopped and everyone was seated, the New Directions then performed a group number of 'Valerie' which featured two amazing dancers. The audience were mesmerised by the pair and Wes took a mental note to feature more dancing in their next competition. Blaine was too busy focused on Kurt to pay much attention to the duo, it was odd to see him slip so easily into the background, especially after that beautiful solo he had just performed. After the song had finished, the Warblers all rose to their feet to applaud their competition, cheering them on as they took their bows. The Warblers, New Directions and The Hipsters were then dragged back into their Green room to await the results of the competition.

As soon as the Warblers got back to their room, they were all surrounding Blaine, throwing questions at him which he couldn't keep up with. The noise finally died down and Blaine could actually answer some of the questions that he managed to pick up in the hurricane of them which he was just attacked with.

"Yes that was Kurt, no I didn't know he was going to be here, yes I cried during his performance, yes his group have a chance of beating us and yes I want to see him after the results." Blaine huffed out, "Does that cover everything?"

The rest of the group were shocked with Blaine's sudden boldness and stepped back a bit, giving the poor boy some room. They were just as excited to see Kurt as Blaine was. Nick and Jeff were hidden over in a corner, Jeff clutching his stomach with his head dropped over Nick's shoulder. Nick rubbed reassuring circles over the blonde's back as Blaine walked over.  
"I don't think we'll be going on stage when you guys accept our trophy" Nick murmured, sighing as Jeff whimpered and sunk a little lower into Nick's arms. Blaine gave a sympathetic smile to both boys. Wes wasn't too impressed when he came over to assess Jeff's health.  
"Does he always get so travel sick? He hasn't been this ill for other competitions" Wes asked.  
"No, I think it's something more serious, he still performed though, you have to give him that" Nick replied. The lights above them started flashing and the group let out a cheer before running out of the door, ready to file onto stage in a orderly fashion. Nick and Jeff were left in the room as Blaine shut the door, he shot them another smile before leaving them.

As soon as the New Directions had sorted into their Green Room, all attention was on Kurt, he was being praised by everyone and told how amazing his solo was. Kurt couldn't quite believe the attention he was getting, and a little voice in the back of his head asked him 'but did you impress Blaine?' Kurt suppressed his feelings for Blaine temporarily as he thanked all of his team mates for their kind words. Rachel came beaming up to him and grabbed him into a warm embrace.  
"Kurt your solo was amazing I mean I would have loved to have had that solo and it would have been more meani-" Kurt put his finger to her lips to silence her rambling.  
"I really hope the judges like it" He sighed. Rachel nudged him, hinting at something. "And Blaine, I hope that Blaine liked it too" He added, a smile escaped from his lips at the thought of Blaine.  
"Well I was looking out at the audience during your performance and from what I could tell, he looked like he was about to be reduced to a puddle on the floor, he really liked it" Rachel smirked. Kurt playfully slapped her when suddenly the lights above them once again started flickering on and off. Rachel followed the rest of the club, dragging Kurt along by the wrist as they headed towards the stage.

Once all three Glee clubs had been arranged on stage, the loud and irritating host walked on stage with an envelope in hand. Kurt stood on his toes, trying to get a better view of the stage to see if he could find Blaine amongst the sea of navy and red blazers. This however proved difficult because the Warblers had been placed on the exact opposite of the stage to him, the Hipsters had been placed in the middle of the New Directions and the Warblers. 'Just great' Kurt sighed internally. Unknown to him, Blaine was doing the exact same thing as him, he was significantly shorter than some of his friends standing next to him, but even they couldn't see Kurt. Blaine gave up all hope of seeing him on stage and instead focused on what the host woman was going on about, he had thankfully missed out a large portion of her speech,

"And so we ask of you to please donate via one of our donation boxes on the way out, thank you, your donations mean a lot to our charity. Well then, let's announce who's going on to this year's Regionals competition." The building was suddenly silent from anticipation, deep breaths and the sound of an envelope being ripped were the only noises being made. She pulled the paper out of the envelope, made a small gasping noise and then carefully put the paper back into the envelope as she went to talk into the microphone once more.  
"In third place, The Hipsters!"  
The elderly Glee Club slowly but eventually managed to walk to the front of the stage to collect their trophy, they seemed pretty content with third place. As soon as the applause had stopped, the host then approached the microphone once more.  
"There has been a rather odd turn of events, both the Dalton Academy Warblers and the New Directions have placed in first, therefore they will both be going to Regionals! We'll see you all next time! Have a safe journey home!" And with that, the woman walked off stage, leaving both Glee Clubs on stage to celebrate. Wes walked over to shake Mr Shue's hand and they were both handed their trophies and ushered off the stage. Kurt and Blaine didn't even make eye contact.

The Warblers returned all smiles as they raised their trophy in the air, patting each other on the back and giving out congratulations to each other. When they reached their room, they found Jeff curled up in Nick's lap and he appeared to either be in intense pain or asleep, the boys all lowered their voices.  
Nick smiled as he saw the trophy enter the room, held by Blaine. He gentle coaxed his boyfriend out of his sleep and perched him on the floor. Nick ran over to join in the celebrations. Thad looked over to Jeff and piped up  
"Guys grab your stuff now, Jeff needs to see the school nurse and we can celebrate on the bus home." All boys nodded in agreement, running over to grab all of their stuff and huddling towards the door, ready to leave. Flint, being the strongest, helped Jeff onto his feet and half carried him over to the door as Nick scuttled behind them, carrying all three of their bags. Blaine stopped in the middle of the room, suddenly realising that in the rush of gathering all of his things, he had forgotten about going over to the New Directions' dressing room and asking for Kurt. There was no time now, he followed the rest of the Warblers out of the room almost robotically. His body was stuck on auto-pilot as his mind rushed through things he would have said to Kurt if he was given the chance to. David signed the Warblers out and they trekked over to the bus where they left the building behind. Blaine kept the same forlorn expression on his face for the whole journey back to Dalton. He may have shed a few tears as well.

The New Directions danced down the corridor down to their dressing room, clapping and still beaming from their win, they approached the room and were all sucked into a giant group hug as soon as they were all in the room. Mr Shue broke up the massive hug to say a few words of encouragement and praise. Honestly Kurt just wanted to pack gather his things and track Blaine down before he left with his group.  
"So here's to a great future for this club and to Regionals!" Mr Shue exclaimed.  
**"TO REGIONALS"** The group screamed in reply, laughing and cheering. They casually strolled over to their individual bags and collected their belongings. Both Kurt and Rachel uncharacteristically rushed their packing and excused themselves from the room, telling Mr Shue that they were_ 'going to the toilets and would meet them at the bus' _

The duo skipped their way down the corridors to the main entrance to find the reception desk. When they found the woman on sign-in duty, Kurt rushed over to her, a smile shining on his face.  
"Excuse me Miss, but could you please tell me where the Dalton Academy Warblers' dressing room is, I have to return something to my friend" He lied through his teeth, he was desperate to finally see Blaine.  
"I'm sorry sir, but the Dalton Academy Warblers left the site a few minutes ago, you just missed them, sorry again" She sensitively replied, she could almost hear Kurt's heart throb from inside his chest. Kurt didn't bother thanking the woman, he walked over to Rachel, pulled her out of sight from anyone and cried into her shoulder.  
"He d-doesn't want m-me" Kurt stuttered out as tears rolled down his cheek. "They've already l-left, B-Blaine didn't want t-to see me" Rachel pulled Kurt into a tight hug as she petted his hair, whispering words of encouragement into his ear as he clung onto her. _Blaine clearly wasn't interested in seeing him._

* * *

A/N Bwahahahaahahahahaha ;) Until next time :)


End file.
